


Avid 'Readers'

by tessdebelle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessdebelle/pseuds/tessdebelle
Summary: Based on the promo pics for 4x12 - What are they doing in that library?





	

“We’re looking for the meeting room, remember? Quit distracting me.” Melinda whispered looking through the stacks of the huge library they had slipped into overnight. 

Phil chuckled, mostly ignoring her, his hands squeezing her hips and waist. “Then maybe you should quit being so distracting.” He teased.

She huffed. “You’re cheesy, you know that?” He asked. 

He nodded. “You think it’s adorable.” He said.

They were walking through a heavy security library that supposedly held a meeting room for the watchdogs, and intended to place a few mics in there. He’d finally gotten Melinda back after the fiasco with Radcliffe, and having the robot of her made the two of them realize they were done waiting. The rest of the team didn’t know yet, but they’d been together for nearly two weeks, and fucking like rabbits. 

Before Melinda, Phil had never truly understood great sex. Sure, it felt good, but he’d never understood why there were people who would pay for it or that relationships ended because of it. Sex was good because it was being close to another person, but it had never been mind-blowingly amazing before.

He wasn’t sure if it was because they’d waited so long or because Melinda was that fantastic, but he was slowly realizing not only how great sex really was but how little he could resist her. At this point, just seeing her ass in tight pants when she stretched could turn him on, and had, after seeing her stretching after Tai Chi early one morning.

She was wearing those tight pants now, and her hips swished back and forth as she strategically placed mics on different shelves. He kept lookout but he highly doubted they would be seen, and really, why should he be looking for attacks when he could be watching her.

“You’re staring again.” She remarked not looking at him. He felt like a cadet again, back at the Academy when his crush had been blatantly obvious. 

“Not my fault you’re sexy. Yours. I like this outfit.” He said.

“You said the same thing about my dress on the painting op.” She said turning and wrapping her arms around him pressing close. “I think you just like my clothes.”

He smirked. “Nope. Hate them. Were it up to me you wouldn’t have maybe. Perhaps that purple lace slip.” 

She licked her lips and started to nibble at his jaw. “Maybe you should do something about that.”

He let out a moan his hands tightening at her hips. “Here?” He asked.

“I just put down the last bug and until we get back Fitzsimmons won’t turn them on.” She said. “Plus, I always wanted to do this in the Academy library. Close enough.”

He growled and pushed her against one of the shelves bolted to the wall, his hands cradling her back carefully so she didn’t get hurt as he kissed her, hands tugging at the zipper of her jacket. She groaned beneath him as he took control, tugging off her jacket and pulling at her top wanting more access to her.

He could hear her chuckling under his lips. “I thought we went over this.” She said. He felt her suddenly pushing him and easily had him against the stacks in seconds, pinned between her and unable to fight back even if he’d wanted to. “I’m on top.” She hissed in his ear, making him come to full hardness in seconds.

“Yes ma’am.” He panted rubbing against her thigh eagerly. She snickered, shoving off his jacket easily and running one hand over the shirt he wore underneath, her other hand carding carefully through his hair making him whimper.

“Good boy.” She said. He could practically hear her smirk as she pulled off her top, revealing a deep purple bra - she’d discovered early on how much he liked her in purple - and was about to take it off. 

“That might not be such a good idea.” He panted. She looked up at him, and he couldn’t help but kiss her forehead as she looked adorable, smaller than him without any kind of heel and looking more vulnerable than most people ever got to see her. “This might need to be fast.”

She smirked and kissed him again. “We can do fast. But I still want your pants off.” 

He laughed and undid the top three buttons of his shirt before unbuckling his belt, sliding his pants and boxers to his ankles easily while she got her own off. In her distraction, he was able to spin her around easily, pinning her back up. She glared at him and he kissed the tip of her nose. “I want your legs around me and I don’t think that’ll work with me against the stacks.” He said grinning.

“Fine.” She teased, wrapping a hand delicately around him and stroking.

He threw his head back, eyes shut and was too distracted to notice that she was on her knees until he felt the barest flick of her tongue against his tip, fighting to keep from thrusting his hips too hard. “ _Fuck._ ” He panted.

She smirked up at him and he pulled her to her feet, pressing against her thigh as he kissed her. They hadn’t gotten to oral in their explorations yet - well, not for him, but he had practically begged to go down on her the first night they spent together - and he didn’t know the last time _anyone_ had given him that. “That feels fantastic but I’m an old man and that might be better lying down.” He said.

She nipped at his jaw. “You’re not allowed to be old. That would make me old.” She teased. “Besides, you seem to be old enough to do certain things.” She added, guiding him to her entrance.

He moaned and helped to lift her up, pinning her firmly to the shelves with his body as he slid into her. “ _Fuck_ , every single time…” He growled. He didn’t even swear that often but with her he couldn’t control himself.

“Every single time?” She asked, only barely arching an eyebrow. 

“You feel so good every single time. Like I won’t last.” He panted. She smirked and kissed him hard. 

“You feel that good for me too.” She moaned in his ear. “Now fuck me.”

He shivered. “With pleasure.” He said, starting with hard, slow thrusts, liking to build her up. He pressed his lips to her neck, kissing to the spot just beneath her ear that always drove her wild and worrying just enough with his teeth to make her gasp. 

He wasn’t able to control the groans falling from his lips as his thrusts picked up, but every one of them was matched with a sigh or gasp or whimper of his name. His robotic hand went between them - it had quickly become their favorite toy in bed. One of his fingertips began to vibrate gently, turning it up slowly as her whines got higher and higher in pitch, letting him know how close she was. 

He could feel her about to climax, which was good because he was beginning to grit his teeth in pleasure as he attempted to maintain control. He bit down hard enough to leave a mark, feeling her clenching around him. She pressed a hand over his mouth as he screamed out, thrusting his hips following her seconds later.

They panted together, coming down exhausted. He wished they were in bed now, able to simply fall asleep just like this rather than get up, put back on clothes and get back to the plane. He kissed her lazily, happily, helping her down to the floor. She was so tiny and he loved it. 

She leaned up, kissing him one more time before going to put on her clothes. “We should go on more missions like this.”


End file.
